


Forbidden love

by Pierce, WGlambert



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pierce/pseuds/Pierce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WGlambert/pseuds/WGlambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is falling hard for this new pretty boy he keeps seeing at school, but when he finds out he's forbidden to ever have any inappropriate relationship with him, he feels heartbroken, but that only leads him to want him even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The best day ever

**Author's Note:**

> Will contain sexual content and violence throughout upcoming chapters.. fair warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will contain sexual content and violence throughout upcoming chapters.. fair warning.

Just cant stop talking blah blah blah about his new relationship, Frank seems like he is going to make a huge rumors about himself and Gerard. Everybody do know that Gerard is a priest, and priest cant have a serious relationship with the others , or having a relationship with a girl, it’s impossible to him. But then an insane thing is really coming, a guy fail in love with Gerard !

 

\- Hey, Frank, what are you doing ? It’s fucking crazy when you love him. He’s a priest you know ? – said Bob.

 

\- Well no, Im not going to be crazy. But I love him, is there any problems ? I don’t think that Im not serious in it, I tried my best to show off myself to Gerard yesterday when I met him at this church, but he ignored it all, he is coldest guy I have ever seen, but he was behaving like a gentle man when I was very nervous to start a conversation. Woah, I have to say thanks to Father George because of making a chance for me to talk to Gerard

\- Frank, you know Gerard is a priest, that means he cant express himself or his emotions for you, is it OK ? – Ray is turning his head back and talking like he wants to clap across my face, his voice is so loud to hear. Actually Ray is chuckling because of my idiot states.

\- So that’s my fault ? – Im asking with my anger after realizing clearly Bob is laughing his head off, the same as a chuckle of Ray. Both of them feel it is really hilarious when Im seriously waiting for sympathies and advices. They are not in this situation, I understand, but they’re my besties, so why don’t they try to stop laughing ?

\- No ! – They chorused.

\- It’s alright, but stop laughing, please respecting my feelings and what I have told all of you. So, when will this lessons end ? Mrs. Brookes makes me tired with her mathematics teaching. Im going to die if I have to endure her lesson for the next 10 minutes. I dont know why I have to work on those equations.

\- Woah, you miss Gerard, doesn’t you ? – Ray is laughing again.

 

Unfortunately, Mrs. Brookes was taking a look at us when he laughed. She has already gone mad. What a grumpy teacher ! She is walking through the rows of desks and pats on Ray’s shoulder :

\- It’s time for you to go to the principal rooms. Im suffering enough. You should have known that I was staring at you for several times. Bob Bryar, Frank Iero and Ray Toro, follow my lead.

Oh my fucking god Im not expecting for a chance to meet our principal. I became highly disappointed about my life, so unfair ! I remember that she clipped my wings right after my first year in highschool. But it is not really important, what really made me embrrassing here is more considering. Bob and Ray are unoffending, but they are implicated with me. Im really overwhelmed.

 

\- Don’t be shy, we’re your friends guy… Who knows, but we will get through. She cant inearth anyone of us, just some commitments will be thrown out. – Bob became more serious than ever, then he tried to reassure me.

\- Bob, you’re right. Don’t worry Frank. – Ray is smacking my shoulder. Woah, actually it’s sore.

We are waiting for a while, Msr.Brookes doesn’t stop staring, she is opening her eyes wide to watch our regretting emotion. But oh no, she cant see anything from us when the principal is calling us :

\- Students, come in !

More than what I have thought about, there isn’t only the principal.

Gee is here, in this room. He is sitting at the chair next to the principal. His jet black hair with a little pass his ears, still made my heart beating. His hazel eyes are looking at me, so damn funny of meeting him in this cursed situation.

\- I heard that you made Mrs. Brookes angry. Is this right ?

\- Yeah, but all what happened is not what you are imagining. We just have some conversations in the middle of the lesson and then she suddenly became mad. Im sorry for this, it’s all my fault. I made disccussion first. – Im confessing when Bob’s arm is impinging my back not to make me confess more.

\- But the person that Mrs.Brookes has been noticed was me. Why don’t you blame at me sir ? – Ray seems like he is going to scream loud.

\- Oh my god it was me ! – Bob explains.

Then we are scrambling to admit this fault. No one can blame this fault for others, so we disccuss like we’re going to fight. Suddenly, Gerard stands up and take steps to me. He said :

\- You are Frank…Frank Iero right ? – He defiantly remember my name. I just thought that he cant remember a tiny guy that he only met once. He remember me, and he already called out my name, it is said that he is especially considering about me. Woah, I might be dreaming, but I hope that it were right.

\- Yeah….Im Frank, morning, Father Way ! – Im whispering and I feel shy. No sooner do I realize that Gerard is staring at me than Gerard hold my hand for the first time. Oh my fucking god, we had already holding hand. We touched each other !

\- Well, call me Gerard guy…Isnt it better than having a formal conversation which starts with “ Father “ ? - Gerard was staring at me again when the principal and Mrs. Brookes amazed like they haven’t ever been before. Ray and Bob are both keeping silence. Then not to make anyone amazed more, Gerard continued explaining :

\- I just want to explain that he’s an innocent guy.Why all of you are looking at me seem like there is a problem ? Im priest you know…I only hold his hand to reassure him, I don’t mean to do anything more. All of you let him scared don’t you realize it ? He behaved like a good godly sheep in the school church, I saw he was blessing keenly. It is just my opinion, but Mrs.Brookes, you can punish Frank if you want.

Gee's explaination makes me disappointed a bit. It is nearly like he doesnt have any special feelings for me. What he did is just a nice conduct of a priest for a good Shepherd. But actually it's happening like I hope, Mrs.Brookes suddenly became more gentle than ever. She is shy, Im sure I haven’t ever seen this emotion before. She may really respect my sexy priest. She said quietly :

\- OK Father Way, if you think that you have judged my students right, I couldn’t say no with you. Just because recently Im tired with something, and I was wrong when I treat them badly. Im seriously shouldn’t judge anyone rapidly. Sorry Frank, Ray and Bob. I forgave you this time, but the next time I wont do it again. You should stop talking when Im teaching. I mentioned.

\- So…we should make this situation to the end ? – Said principal.

\- Actually possible if you feel contented with it. I hope so. – Gerard faked a smile.

Case closed. We were released right then Math lesson ended. So I have got another chance to meet Gerard. I have met him yesterday but I was going to be crazy waiting for seeing his face. Suddenly Ray and Bob are both shoving me :

\- Guy, the rest mass is waiting for you. Made yourself relaxing guy, good luck ! – Ray made an eyewink and then pulled Bob away. It means that there is only me and Gerard.

Gerard wouldn’t let me keep quiet more. He starts asking :

\- I have rescue you from your strict teacher, so will you be free to come up to music classroom with me ? I need your help now.

How can I refuse such as a hot guy like him ? I nodded my head :  
\- I will go with you Father Way…- Im realized that Gee had allowed me to call his name – oh no Im sorry….Gerard !

\- Sweet, this is the first time you have called my name.

I don’t know why my heart is beating so fast like I am now but I love it. He is holding my hand again, like he did when I was in principal’s room. Thanks god if he loves holding my hand.

Music classroom is now opening. But what makes me surprised is there is nobody here. Again, only Gerard and me.

\- Uhm…what can I help you Gerard ? – Im seriously nervous.

But Gerard didn’t reply. He is looking around, then he does walking through all the curtains and then a sofa was shown off. I don’t understand what he is going to do :

\- Gerard…what are you going to do ?

\- You asked me sooner than I thought. – Gerard said

\- Uhm….I don’t understand what you mean…If you don’t have anything important, I should go home now…hah ? – Im getting anxious

\- No, I wont let you go, stay here ! – Gerard requires

\- So why don’t you explain what you’re going to do ? – Im just asking with a bit questionable feeling suddenly come across my mind.

\- Aw. You really don’t understand ? Let me explain you. Confess yourself, you felt in love with me right ? – Im really amazed, I don’t think that he knew it – I saw you were trying to flirting me at school church but I don’t express my feelings for you, I want you to admit it first, and seem like you weren’t brave enough. So…let me eat you up ?

Gerard is licking my lips, touching softly sweet behind my white shirt, what does he want from me ? My mind go blank quickly and I cant feel anything except his warm fingers, I am whimpering lowly :

\- Aw…please stop licking Gee…Please…

But he doesn’t hear what Im begging for, he does some tongue kisses that I cant say anything. He is fucking sweet ! But I am still conscious enough to stay awake, Im begging again :

\- Gerard, please stop…You are priest remember ? – I hope that he wont stop although Im reminding him. I have to confess that Im a devil, Im talking about what I don’t expect, it means that Im lying myself.

\- But you don’t expect for it right ? Trust yourself, you’re waiting for more…Let me show you…. – Gerard started licking my neck, my fingers and then biting my tongue softly. His tongue is as to make myself be up in the air. Oh my god, I cant control myself anymore, I entwine him not to make him breathe. I paws his back and he seems to be excited :

\- Aw Gerard…I like you…Trust me, I wont lie anymore – Im admitting all what Im thinking about.

\- Stop talking guy, I want to hear you whimper. I love your sweet voice… - I swear it is what Gerard told me right now

Im silent. Visually, anyone who are watching might not realize between us who is the real predator. He is hunting me, or it must be contrary ? I do not know, but I love it. We both like we’re hungry and each other must be eaten.


	2. My virginity was lost by a sexy guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is falling hard for this new pretty boy he keeps seeing at school, but when he finds out he's forbidden to ever have any inappropriate relationship with him, he feels heartbroken, but that only leads him to want him even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will contain sexual content and violence throughout upcoming chapters.. fair warning.

Gerard is moving faster in front of my body, opened wide my legs then he push me into the sofa. Aw, I was locked in a passion embrace, that was the first time I had been hug and kissed, how great that feeling was ! Quickly, he took all my clothes off, then my fresh body was shown off. Im for sure he looks at me with all his lustiness in those sexy eyes.

\- Hmm…Frank, you want to be up there ? – Said Gerard

 

\- Ahw stop it Gee…Im hurt don’t you know ? 

 

\- Crazy as it may seem, but I don’t want to release you…You know you were trapped, you’re on my net, so now you cant escape from my bond. One you’re here I will never let you go far from me. – Gerard is whispering side by my ears and his fingers don’t even stop touching my thighs, that’s all made me highly unconscious. 

 

After pulling my muscle, he kissed and kissed me like he doesn’t want to stop. Why Gerard became so brutally sweet like this ? I couldn’t imagine how he would be while flirting by touching softly then being so wild. Consciously I asked him :

\- Gee…Am I the first one who have been enfolded by a priest ?

\- Unusually Im not a playboy, well I have just only been like a predator once I found my flesh.. – He faked a smile, I don’t know why I especially consider his smile, but I want to dedicate myself for him as well.

Then don’t let me have a short rest, Gerard licked me again and his tongue twisted mine tightly :

\- Wanna making love, Im gonna hurt you softly good Frank…Aw, I cant wait anymore...

I don’t want to think much. It’s ok, I gave up. Gerard is the hottest guy in the world, he knows that he can be a sadism to me. Just licking makes myself grow limp quickly. I know Im a slut, confess myself. I cant even move when he’s touching to me. Then, Gerard made love to me. Start by pushing his virile deep inside me, he already take my virginity away. First love, first holding hands, first hug, first kiss and first sexual intercourse, it’s all makes my virginity lost. Aw, it’s dreadfully hurt. Why Gee can be so robust and fierce like this ? He put his virile deeper and faster til I get sore. He had already hold my hands tight, so Im whimpering like a puppy behind him, even when Im shouting he wont stop :

\- Stop it…Hah, Gee… - I’m breathing like Im running, exhausted as I’m suffering – im really hurt, stop please….

\- If not ? – He dont even stop, Gerard have even been stronger than he was, still kicking in deeper and deeper. Im gonna die, I cant endure anymore. He is wrapping me as tight as I cant even move a bit like Im tied by rope. Oh my fucking god ! It is so deep inside, I think that Im going to be brutally penetrated. With my indulges, the hurtful feelings become highly increase. I don’t think that this sexy guy would be more brutal than ever now. This moment is fucking perfect but sincerely Im hurt. Hurt and satisfied. 

Gee’s sweating at the top. This guy doesnt know what’s called “ sane “ , he isnt tired although he has been pushing this fucking sweet thing inside me for nearly an hour. Eventhough Im exhausted til melting, back, shoulder, underneath especially my pelvis is fucking hurt, Gee just know how to punish me. 

\- Aw, please – Im going to cry - …stop please, Im hurt, seriously hurt…

\- I don’t care my sweetie… - He entice me with a tongue twist, it is like a drug that aroused me a little bit - You’re trapped remember ? Don’t be nervous, just hurted for a while, the next time you will be alright and fascinated with me...Trust me Frankie…

Endure enough. My tiny hole is going to be torned off. Hurt and hurt. Suddenly when his penis is getting out from me, Im going to be conscious and going fainted quickly. Aw, by the time I had lost my virginity, I realized that I lost it right for my priest.

 

***

 

Gee is coughing slightly, at his bottom Frank’s now having a sleep. He’s totally exhausted after having a brutally sweet thing inside him. Gee glanced at everything in this music classroom, where he just had sex for an hour with a virnigity guy, his lovely puppy that he had kept looking for. He fetch a sigh and cover his jacket over Frank and kissed his cheek again. A bit regretting about what he did for this lovely guy too cruel, but also contented with it. 

\- Woah, - he made his face palm – Sorry guy, I don’t mean to hurt you like that, but who knows ? You’re so sexy that I cant keep calm…Sleep well, my puppy, see you next time ! Hope that the next time you wont faint…

Now it’s time for Gerard to leave here. He enjoyed his sweet flesh enough. He will leave here, but he already lost his priest’s purity. Lost for Frank.

 

***  
\- Well no, I told you time and time again, you lost your guy for Gerard ? OMG my pure Frank, you lost your virginity for him ! – Bob is opening wide his eyes, like they’re going to jump out of him.

 

\- So…when will you get pregnant ? – Ray is laughing out loud, he is joking like a graceless guy, then hit a punch to my back. Woah, he does it everyday, and I don’t feel painful at all. But specially Im awfully pained now. I just made love with Gerard yesterday so my back is still hurt after this passionate hug :

\- Oh my fucking god, Ray ! See what you are doing for me, Im going to bury you ! Aw, Im fucking hurt ! – Im going mad, stand up suddenly and pat him. 

\- Hey,kitty guy, you’re growing up right ? – Ray still laugh his head off and so does Bob. They’re both laughing, it’s all made me angry. – You have been eaten, and your priest grew your adult right ? Aw it’s the reason why he didnt express his emotion for you, he wanted to capture you then do that thing to you…Confess yourself, arent you satisfied ? 

\- Uhm…really satisfied enough to be up in the air, but terribly hurt…He was so brutal that I couldn’t suffer anymore, I fainted quickly and he had already left before I woke up. I dont even know if he’s just playing at me or not, but he seems really mature and experient, like Im not the first one who was his priority. I doubt that he had already made love with the another before he did it with me.

\- Understand…You don’t even believe in him, eventhough he’s a real priest, and he’s praying in our school’s church ? – Ray turned up – Woah, why don’t you try to check it out ? 

\- But…Gerard would be disappointed if he knew that I dont believe him totally..I scared if I broke this relationship. I dont know why but Im behaving like I’m a masochist, I always want to be abused but I don’t even blame at him. 

\- Well, don’t be worried Frank, I think he loves you, once a guy fall in love, he wouldn’t stop catching his prey. – Bob explains

\- I know right ? But you cant resist in your way Bob…If he just only took advantages from me, I would have wasted my virginity and worship him blindly ? - I swear Bob’s explanation reassure me a lot, but I want a truth.

\- Hey, so why don’t you follow him ? You shall know what you want, and if Gerard doesn’t realize that you were following him, you guys would be both alright ? – Ray raised his intelligent idea in my mind.

\- Exactly ! – Bob yells out. 

I couldn’t refuse their enthusiasm, so I decided following Gerard. Im a bit shy, but it’s better than losing my sexy priest. Well, Gee is walking in the hallway and he looks totally cool like everyday, his hazel eyes are looking away. That’s why Im not considering that two talkative guys are looking at me. They laughed their heads off again, so disrespectful:

\- Hey, what are you guys laughing ? Is there anything really hilarious ?

\- You’re staring at him, haha Frank, you’re a male slut I swear…Trust me dude, he is really addicted to you. – Said Bob

-Shuuu….Shut your mouth…Look ! Gerard is going to go over the school gate ! Follow him, hurry up ! – Ray pointed to Gee. He’s taking steps into his black audi, if Im not hurry, I will miss his trace. I jumped to Ray’s bicycle :

\- Quickly, I will pick you guys up ! 

Ray’s riding his bicycle as fast as lightening. Thanks god, we are after Gee’s car. After a while of chasing, we found Gerard is in front of a big house, all in white. 

\- I guess this house is Gee’s house – Ray is whispering with a questionable attitude. 

With no doubts, I really think that it is Gerard’s house. He pushed off the bells, then someone go out to open the door. 

What the fuck ? A naked guy with only a towel around his hip. He looks stunning, maybe he is more handsome than me. Actually, I think Gerard is just playing with me. If not, where was that guy coming from ? 

\- Woah, Gee, missing you so much ! Im going to die waiting for you ! – That nice guy hug Gerard tightly, oh my god I don’t even think that there was such as a deranged priest like Gee. He is not only fleecing me, he is also cheating on that guy.

\- Hey, sweetie, you’re alright ? I remember that I had just left for a while…Woah, I love your shampoo smelling, it is pretty addicted ! – Gerard seems happy and relaxed. No doubt anymore, Gerard is a betrayer !

\- So fucking damned guy, he is priest, isnt him ? Seen, he is cheating on you Frank ! After taking your virginity away, he is immediately dating with this guy ! What’s kind of priest like that ? – Ray scratchs me, he seems angry \

Pushing me out, Bob talked too loud :

-Clap across his face, Frank ! Show him who you are !

As strong did he push me out, I suddenly felt out, the sound is loud enough for Gerard to find out me.  
\- What ? Frank, why are you here ? – Gerard is extremely surprised. He runs to me then lift me up when that guys amazed and opened wide his eyes.

-Who is he Gee ? – He pointed to me.

\- My pussy cat ! – He got a face palm and sigh out. 

Im hurt and hopeless, Gee is cheating on me. What they are talking about, I don’t understand. I just feel shy enough to break out :

\- You’re a liar ! Ok it’s alright, what kind of priest are you Gerard ? You’re cheating on me right ? Now I understand why you doesn’t want to express yourself to me ! This guy, right ? You may love him so so much, even when my virginity lost for you ! I hate you ! – Im crying like a child. Shame and bitter, it is all I can feel. I wish I werent in this situation.

\- What ? What did I lie to you ? What are you talking about ? – Gerard knit his brows.

\- So you think that Im an idiot ? Who is that guy ? Don’t tell me that he is nothing of you

Even when I’m anxious like this, he laughed his head off. He laughed like he has never done before :

-So silly, he is not like you have thought…aw my dude, don’t take your jealousy on him..Aw..haha.. – He couldn’t help laughing on me, so crazy !

\- Well, let me explain you…But before I do it, why don’t you call out your friends ? I don’t like this dishonest conduct as well. – That guys speaks slowly. He’s still almost naked. 

I wish that there could have a hole for me to bury myself. He found out that Ray and Bob keep listening our conversation. Like thieves being caught when they are stealing, Ray and Bob blushed. Eventually they have to appear.

\- Yeah, like you guys saw, Im Mikey, Gerard’s younger brother ! – Mikey fake a cough.

How stupid I was, he is Gerard’s brother…..!


	3. Eternally attractive moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is falling hard for this new pretty boy he keeps seeing at school, but when he finds out he's forbidden to ever have any inappropriate relationship with him, he feels heartbroken, but that only leads him to want him even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will contain sexual content and violence throughout upcoming chapters.. fair warning.

Mikey was like he’s staring at me, trust me God, who knows what he was thinking about me. Maybe, Im only an idiot, but I feel a bit safe when Gerard wasnt cheating on me. I look pathetically ashamed, Im wondering what Gee would do to me, he’s really amazed to die.

\- Frank Iero, right ? So..dont you guys know that it’s really impolited when you guys had started to overhear what the others were talking ? It sucks ! – Mikey Way pointed at me and then looked at me curiously.

\- Hm…Im sorry, I just had been watching you and Gee were talking, and, Im regretting not to tell you that, you’re almost naked, only a towel is covering up…- Im stammered.

\- Aha well, you thought that there was a guy that had a crush on even his brother ? No, Im not that sicks

Im like being put into a corner. Damn it, it isn’t my fault, I just want to keep my priest around me, I swear that’s all what I wanted. I never thought that once I would had been that amusing situation. Luckily, Gee came near me, with all his jealousy to push Mikey a bit far from me :

\- Ok, stop sweetie, it isn’t a time for you to romp on him, he is mine, don’t keep an eye on him, or I will punish you bro…

\- Oh well, you see, you’re so creepy !...I was just only kidding, who paid attention to that guy ? He’s not my cup of tea.

\- Well, anything else ? – Gee holds his head down and start coughing – Uhmm, why don’t you dress yourself up ? Everybody’s here are looking at you ! – He blushed

\- Oh gosh, I forgot,….nah, well…- Mikey’s embarrassed, at last, he didn’t forget to invite both of us to their house – Come on, guys, its our house.

The house was covered with white, black and grey hues only. Glamour, ,luxury and sparking at all, thought that Gee must be so wealthy. I’ve just had an idea to greet Gee’s parents. But, actually, it should be a greeting as a friend of Gerard, how can I say that he was the one who took my purity away ? It’s ridiculous for the old. They should think that we’re spoiled like someone who are using doping and doing some crazy things on dance floor. Nah, it is not like that. I hold Gee’s arm tight and politely ask him something :

\- Gee, I should…try to get on with your parents right ? Can I make my first greeting ?

He suddenly turned into a depressing mood, but he came back to our conversation immediately and start speaking lowly :

\- No, you cant…

\- Sorry, don’t you want me to give your parents a polite salutation ? You know, Im really serious in our relationship, I don’t want it to stop as an interaction between us… - I knit my eyebrows and my nerves are about to bend, Im unconsciously anxious, as little puppies when it know that their bosses were going to abandon them.

\- Darling it’s not like that…Our parents were both passers. They’re all gone… - Gee was so sensitive now. I don’t know why, but suddenly an imagination walked through my mind, Gerard was extremely alone, like he was going to burst into tears as a child. His parents all died. Unfortunately, Im not on purpose. It’s just by accident.

\- Oh, Im,im sincerely sorry...- Im about to think over how to ease that gloomy atmosphere – I didn’t mean to notice it, I was just…. – I blushed again, my cheeks were burning embarrassingly. Im trying to pat his shoulder, but actually he did it on me first :

\- Don’t worry Frankie, isn’t it alright ? At least, we’re still living well right ?

I laid my head on his shoulder automatically. He gave me an passionate embrace that made me imprudent, I forgot all the things around me. But, at last, I remember that there wasn’t only Gerard and me, Ray and Bob are here and they couldn’t help to stop laughing at me. Those crazy guys, they made me jerk and Im almost consciously that they’re existing :

\- Dude, what are you guys doing ? Want to take parts in a real romance film ? Remember there wasn’t any starring, we’re innocent guy…ahhha…

They laughed their heads off. If I were an actor, they would be real rude comedians. I found it was really annoying, Im nearly bit more talking my anger on them. But maybe Im the only one who are mad at them, Gerard looks like he is totally find it was so ordinary like a common joke. But no, they’re interrupting our romantic moment. Isnt he made of stone ?

\- Oh no, I was just softly touching on him, what were you guys laughing at ? Gerard’s eyebrows leaned.

But the serious conduct of Gee stopped Ray and Bob’s joke unconditionally. They keep silent, as well. But suddenly came out a Mikey Way ( who already informally dressed up ) and a girl dressed up like a real rock punk girl.

\- Hi, sorry to have you guys waited...I’m back ! – Mikey came up to my side, and clapped my back – Tinie, what’re you thinking about ? Shocked, huh ? I said, you’re not my kind, and never will be.

\- I know, Im a fool, ok ? – Im trying to get on with Mikey by making myself at their home – But, who’s that girl ?

\- Oh, shit, Bro,..- He soon turn his back to criticize Gerard – Havent you told that foolish guy that I got engaged ? – Then he start to explain to me – Well, my girlfriend, Alicia Simmons, we engaged and going to put on others’s ring fingers really big precious stone rings, ok ?

It sucks. I couldn’t understand what exactly he was talking about, he spoke so fast like he’s running to be exhausted. But yeah, that girl is really beautiful, her jet black hair like Gerards with blonde highlight , tattoo on her right arm and big blue eyes made up with black eyeliner and thick layer mascaras. Look stunning.

\- Hi, Im Alicia Simmons, but call me Alicia Way, dude. You’re Frank Iero right ? I’ve heard Mikey talked about you – She rolled my hair shaft – What are you of Gerard ? – She stares at me for a while – Or..boyfriend ? Have you guys made love ?

“ Made love “, oops, it was like she knew all. I don’t think that a girl can outspeak like that, but actually she’s outspoken, that’s all made me shy. Our faces are burning with embarrassment, but Gerard ang me are the most embarrassed at all.

\- Oh well, don’t be shy, I was just doing with my cutie Mikey when you knocked the door – She looks straight to Gerard – Oh, but he’s cute, right ? You ate him up ? – She pointed to me

\- We did – Gerard was about to admit – But can you stop being so outspoken like that ? It isn’t too good for him, he’s shy.

\- Nah, well, ok, we’re like sisterhood, ah, hah, …and your Way’s brothers are both abusing us right ? – She’s chuckling madly.

\- So, we should go out tonight ? Both of us ? – Mikey announced to interrupt his girlfriend – Right now ok ? Im hungry, gotta find out a restaurant.

\- Oh ok, we’re hungry too, and totally exhausted ! – Ray and Bob seems like they expected for that invitation.

\- Oh Im sorry – Accidentally Mikey and Alicia chorused – What’s your names ? I forgot to ask you guys.

\- Ah alright, never mind !- Bob speak slowly – He’s Ray Toro, and me – Bob Bryar. But you can call us Ray and Bob. We’re Frank’s besties, so as you guys knew, we came here by accident…

\- Yep ! – Alicia nodded her head – Ray, Bob, right ? So, let’s go out with us

\- Oh no, not all of us ! – Mikey interrupt – You, these guys and me only ! Let’s make that couple an own moment !

Don’t need to explain what Mikey was talking about, both of them yell out. They’re the same, they only want me and Gerard to stay here and seem like they’re on purpose to force us to stay here and have something like “ honeymoon for homosexuals “. They’re so cruel.

\- No, I’m sincerely disagree ! – Im talking loud – You guys should let us go out together, it must be more fun than staying here.

Again. I’m lying again. Actually, I really want to stay here with Gerard only. I really want to be in his arms. But Im shy, how could I say that I really want to be eaten twice ? No, it should be really rude of me if I said that I want him to dead. Im trying to express like I don’t want it, but everyone here seem like they already knew that Im trying to expect a thing that isn’t real.

\- Hey, whataya trying to hide ? Aha, or you wanted us to help you speak this ? – Mikey laughed at me, he sucks. He’s like a viewer when they saw anything really hilarious on TV. But I actually wish them went out now.

\- Oh ok, we’re going to go downtown, see ya then. – Alicia faked a smile. Then they gathered together, laugh out loud like they’re already familiarly related for a long time. She slammedthe door shut and they soon left here.

Only this glamorous house, Gerard and me. Don’t need too much talking, we’re both looking straight each other and start blushing. Gerard whispers :

\- Hey, are you ready ?...Like these days before we did.. – He’s still hesitant, seem like he’s wondering if I wanna start or not – I hope you wont faint anymore.

\- Yeah, Im about to explore right now - Icovermymouthtonotlaughcontentedly. Im really expecting for it. Satisfactorily, he starts to touch softly my back.

\- Ok Frank, control yourself, I’m gonna make myself at yours – He licks my nape, my neck, and then start up to flirt me – Still beautiful as the day I first copulated you – Your neck is slender and fair as a real good flesh, haven’t I said ?

\- Uhm…ugh..So hot..you kept me warm.. – I’mabout tomeltbythatsweet action, I got none to make some motion, I want to be licked by Gerard as an ice-cream is going to be melted. That guy is always extremely attractive to me, eventhough Im trying to decline that forbidden love. Im falling deep in this relationship. There’s no way for me to get out of him, to completely forget that perfectly good smell. He has a warm and charming smell that relaxed me and eventually it can bring me up to the heaven. I wish we were in a cabinet elevator, we would give each other some softly interactions and have a really long kiss. I would be a fresh guy to Gerard, and so does him.

Gerard wasntaccustomedto wait. He soon took my shirt off and left them on the floor. He keeps kissing me, bite me, as lustiness as the previous time we had. He holds me tight, tighter. He got my nerves outstretched, got myself melted at all. I laid my head on his shoulder to enjoy that pleasant smell. Hollyshit, he’s fucking hot. I cant control myself anymore, as my virile is getting horny.

\- Seem like you’re really relaxed, are you up there ? – He touched, perfectly good that made my bones become soft.

\- Ah, I don’t know…Im just totally passive. What’re you going to do ? – I said, then dipped my head on his chest. Smell good, it’s all made me fully contented.


End file.
